Hunter and Daughter of Hades
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is the Princess of the Underworld. She is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. She joins the Hunt after Edward and Jacob abandon her. So now with Thalia she is a lieutenant. When camp half-blood is in danger Bella and her fellow hunters go to help. The only problem is the Cullen's and Pack are at camp…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the Princess of the Underworld. She is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. She joins the Hunt after Edward and Jacob abandon her. So now with Thalia she is a lieutenant. When camp half-blood is in danger Bella and her fellow hunters go to help. The only problem is the Cullen's and Pack are at camp…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am Princess Isabella daughter of Hades King of the Underworld and Persephone Queen of the Underworld. I can travel back and forward to the underworld whenever I want. I am Daddy's favourite child. And Mum loves me because I am not a big trouble maker like my sister Melinoe or my half-brother Nico.

I am in Forks because I needed to check on the vampires and shape-shifters. And I just happened to fall in love with Edward and Jacob. I was so stupid. Those two disgust me.

I am with Angela and Leah those two have been burned by men. Angela is the daughter of Nyx.

"Leah do you believe in the Greek Gods and Goddesses?" I ask as we walk the woods

"I don't know. If they are true why would Aphrodite do this to us?" Leah asks

"She loves causing trouble. Forget about her", I say

"Her lover is Ares. Trust me those two are bad together", Angela says

"We are demi-gods half mortal half god", I say

"Who is your parents?" Leah asks

"My mother is Nyx. She claimed me a year ago", Angela says

"Claimed?" Leah asks

"The Gods and Goddess have to claim you by the time your 13. It has only just been bought in thanks to my cousin Percy Jackson", I say

"So who is your god parent?" Leah asks

"I am actually special. I am the daughter of Hades and Persephone. I am the Princess of the Underworld", I say

"Wow. What made you come to Forks?" Leah asks

"To watch the vampires and shape-shifters. I ended up falling for the dumber duo", I say

Leah snickers.

"I hate Sam Uley. He broke my heart. I want to pay him back but if you say he is a wolf then that is impossible", Leah says

"I hate Ben the same way", Angela says

"I think we need to consider joining Lady Artemis. I have had enough of boys to last me a long time", I say

"I life without boys. What do we get in return?" Leah asks

"Immortality, Sisters, Stronger and faster then you are. And no more heartbreak", I say

"Sounds like something I can live with", Leah says

"I can live with it too", Angela says

"I just want to tell my Dad. Another daughter Bianca di Angelo died in the hunters. I want to tell him so he won't be mad", I say

"How are you going to talk to your father?" Leah asks

"I am going to the Underworld by Shadow-Travel. You two can come along if you both want. Maybe Dad knows where to find Lady Artemis", I say

"Do we need to pack?" Leah asks

"No. We get what we need from Lady Artemis if she accepts our pledge. Now hold my hands we are going to shadow-travel", I say taking Leah's and Angela's hand, "Now this might feel weird"

I move us into the shadows and travel down to the Underworld. We appear outside the Castle of my Father and Mother.

"That was something different", Leah says

"You can say that", Angela says

"This way. Be careful to stay with me. Dad has Hellhounds", I say as we move in

I walk us through. Dad's Hellhounds bound in growling

"Shh. It is just me and some friends", I say patting their heads, "DAD! MUM!" I call

"Isa", Mum says coming into the hall

"Hi Mum. These are my friends Angela daughter of Nyx and Leah Clearwater", I say

"Welcome. This way", Mum says leading us to my Dad

"Daddy", I say

"Isabella", Dad says hugging me, "Who are your…friends?"

"Angela daughter of Nyx and Leah Clearwater. I need to ask you something Dad, Mum", I say

"What is it Isa?" Mum asks

"I want to join the Hunters. Angela, Leah and I what to join the Hunters", I say

"Why?" Dad asks

"I have had my heart broke too many times", I tell my Dad and Mum everything even shredding a tear

"My Isabella do you want me to kill them?" Dad asks wiping a tear from my eye

"Let them be. Dad, Mum I don't want to be heartbroken again. Same with Leah and Angela", I say

"It will help with the pain of their hearts being broken", Mum says to Dad

"I am glad you came to me first. Isa my little Princess. Yes you can join Artemis in the eternal hunt. As long as I still get to see you", Dad says

I hug my father tightly.

"I love you Dad. I love you Mum. I promise to visit", I say

"You are not like you are described in stories", Leah says

"Some tell me I have gone soft over the years. But I only show it around my family. You are about to be a sister to my daughter. So I will show it to you too", Dad says

"Thanks sir", Leah says

"Now Isabella I have a present for your 18th birthday", Dad says whistling

A young hellhound comes bounding in.

"He is yours. He will protect you. You just got to give him a name", Dad says

"Hunter", I say patting my hellhound who licks my face

"Now my Princess. Take these bracelets. They turn into Scythe Blades when you need them. They are a present from your Mother and I", Dad says

I put on the black bracelets. I will the daggers to come out and they do.

"Wicked", I say

"My Princess I have another present for you. This ring is the sign of the House of Hades. It will become a shield if you will it", Dad says handing me the ring

"And this ring will connect you will nature", Mum says handing me a another ring

"Thank you. Do you know where I can find Lady Artemis?" I ask

"Artemis is in Montana at the moment. We will see you soon", Dad says

"I promise you will see me soon. Bye Mum, Dad. Say hello to Nico for me", I say

"We will. My darling daughter", Mum says

"Come on Leah, Angela lets go", I say, "We'll be safe Dad, Mum"

"You better be", Dad says

I take Leah and Angela's hand and disappear into the shadows. We appear in the woods of Montana. Hunter had come too.

"Hades was nothing like I expected", Leah says

"Neither was Persephone", Angela says

"They have to show they are strong. Because of the other gods. They behave differently with my siblings. But the other gods are starting to see the softer side of the King of the Underworld. After he lead his army into Battle the Titans", I say

Hunter barks. We look around and the Hunters of Artemis were walking towards us. Lady Artemis in the front.

"Lady Artemis", I say

"Daughter of Hades and Persephone", Lady Artemis says

"I am Isabella", I say

"I am Angela, Lady Artemis. Daughter of Nyx", Angela says

"I am Leah Clearwater, Lady Artemis. It is an honour to meet you", Leah says

"What do you here in the woods?" Lady Artemis asks

"We are looking for you My Lady. We would like to join the Hunt", I say

"You all have experience in heartbreak. I can see that. So you want to join the Hunt?" Lady Artemis asks

"Yes my Lady", the three of us say

"Then you will have to say the pledge", Lady Artemis says

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt", I say

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt", Angela says

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt", Leah says

"I accept all pledges! Join the hunt with us. We will camp here tonight. Thalia is my current lieutenant. She will give you want you need", Lady Artemis says

I feel stronger and don't feel the cold. My heartbreak is stitched up.

"Hi Isabella, Leah, Angela I am Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus", Thalia says

"Call me Izzy. Isabella is what my father calls me. Isa is what my mother calls me", I say

"What about Bella?" Thalia asks giving us packs

"That nickname is cursed. I had fallen in love with two guys. That is what they called me. They smashed my heart", I say

"Come we are setting up a campfire and you can share your stories if you want. I can introduce the other hunters", Thalia says

"Thanks", I say

We go to the campfire all the other hunters were around the fire.

"I am Izzy", I say

"Welcome Izzy what made you join the hunters?" a girl asks

"Two guys said they loved me. One was a vampire named Edward we dated first. He kind of swept me off my feet. His family seemed nice and took me in as one as their own. But then came my 18th birthday. And Jasper that is the brother took a snap at me. Edward left me three days later. A boy named Jacob helped pick up the pieces but he too left after promising to love me and not leave me. So I am done with boys. They cause too much heartbreak", I say

The girls mummer in agreement.

"I am Leah. But you all can call me Lee. I was with a guy for years and he suddenly dumped me. He had imprinted on my cousin. My cousin! And was in love with her now. No reasons why. Till Izzy told me they are wolves – Shape-shifters. When I made that pledge I felt my heartbreak stitch up", Leah says

"We felt it too", a girl says

"I am Angela you all can call me Angel and my ex-boyfriend cheated on me. I though he was the one. But he broke my heart to pieces. So with my friends Izzy and Leah I decided to join the hunt", Angela says

"Well I am Namoi daughter of Hecate", Namoi says

"I am Lerida daughter of Apollo", Lerida says

"I am Molly daughter of Athena", Molly says

"I am Holly her twin", Holly says

"I am Susan daughter of Hephaestus", Susan says

"Maria daughter of Aphrodite", Maria says

"Jessamine daughter of Athena", Jessamine says

"Ally daughter of Hermes", Ally says

"Callie daughter of Ares", Callie says

"Lauren daughter of Ares", Lauren says

"Iliana daughter of Apollo", Iliana says

"Ricki daughter of Athena", Ricki says

"Sophie daughter of Demeter", Sophie says

"Racheal daughter of Tyche", Racheal says

"Cassiopeia daughter of Athena", Cassiopeia says

"Lily daughter of Iris", Lily says

"Josie daughter of Hebe", Josie says

"Madeline daughter of Nike", Madeline says

"Selena daughter of Apollo", Selena says

"Jacklyn daughter of Dionysus", Jacklyn says

"Kylie daughter of Hephaestus", Kylie says

"Julie daughter of Athena", Julie says

"Opal daughter of Aphrodite", Opal says

"Natalie daughter of Hermes", Natalie says

"Linda daughter of Apollo", Linda says

"Clara daughter of Athena", Clara says

"Amelia daughter of Demeter", Amelia says

More say their names. And we are welcomed easily. I look at Leah and Angela and they both smile. We are going to do well in the Hunters of Artemis…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

Children in the Hunters by God

Zeus

1\. Thalia (Current Lieutenant)

Hades

2\. Isabella (Will be a Lieutenant)

Apollo

3\. Linda

4\. Selena

5\. Iliana

6\. Lerida

7\. Xaria

8\. Anne

9\. Belinda

Hephaestus

10\. Kylie

11\. Susan

12\. Polly

13\. Zaria

14\. Ella

Aphrodite

15\. Opal

16\. Maria

17\. Cheryl

18\. Amy

19\. June

20\. April

Ares

21\. Lauren

22\. Allie

23\. Joy

24\. Jade

25\. Samantha

Nike

26\. Madeline

Nyx

27\. Angela

Dionysus

28\. Jacklyn

Hermes

29\. Natalie

30\. Ally

31\. Jenny

32\. Michelle

33\. Kate

34\. Cate

Athena

35\. Clara

36\. Julie

37\. Cassiopeia

38\. Ricki

39\. Molly

40\. Holly

41\. Jessamine

42\. Evanlyn

43\. Penelope

44\. River

Demeter

45\. Amelia

46\. Sophie

Hecate

47\. Namoi

Iris 

48\. Lily

49\. Aria

Hebe

50\. Josie

Tyche 

51\. Racheal

Humans

52\. Haven

53\. Ever

54\. Delinda

55\. Rebecca

56\. Taylor

57\. Jessica

58\. Emilia

59\. Laura

60\. Sarah

61\. Louise

62\. Georgia

63\. Leah


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _5 years later…_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Leah, Angela and I have been with the Hunters for 5 years. I have been made lieutenant with Thalia. We have killed many dangerous monsters. Leah has become a terrific fighter. Angela is just as good. She has learn to use the powers her Mother Nyx gave her. She can shadow-travel too and control the mist.

We are in the Philadelphia region setting up the tents when Lady Artemis comes out of hers.

"Ladies. You are all needed at Camp Half-Blood. There is a fret to camp", Lady Artemis announces

We groan camp half-blood was not our favourite place. I have heard of it but never been there.

"What is the fret Lady Artemis?" Thalia asks

"They are not sure. Monsters roam the woods they need back up. Thalia, Isabella you both will lead your sisters to the camp. I am needed at the Summer Solace meeting at Olympus", Lady Artemis says

"Of course my Lady", I say

"You will leave in the morning. I am leaving now. Do me proud", Lady Artemis says disappearing

"Great Camp half-blood. Full of idiotic boys", Lerida says

"We will beat them at Capture the Flag think about that", Thalia says

"What is Camp Half-Blood like?" Leah asks

"They have cabins for each god and goddess. We sleep in the Artemis cabin", Susan says

"The campers don't like us really. They think we made the wrong choose. Only Thalia has a good repour with them", Clara says

"Let's sleep everyone. We go to camp half-blood tomorrow", Thalia calls

Leah, Angela and I go to our tent. Hunter my hellhound comes in too.

"Who do you think is going to be there?" Angela asks

"I know about Percy and Annabeth. Also my half-brother Nico. Don't know about others. Have you talked to your Mum lately?" I ask Leah

"No I haven't. She still doesn't understand why I left. So I think not calling her is for the best. But every time I try to talk to Seth he is unavailable. I think he has turned into a wolf. I can only assume. Well at least he has others that will look after him other than me even if it is Sam", Leah says

"Those boys are nothing but trouble. We are well without them", I say

"I agree", Angela says

We talk for another hour before we go to sleep. In the morning we pack our tents and take off to Long Island. We are fast and we arrive quickly. We reach the barrier to the camp. Two half-bloods were waiting for us. They were Annabeth and Percy.

"Thalia it is good to see you", Annabeth says hugging Thalia

"You too Annabeth. Hello Percy", Thalia says

"Thalia", Percy says

"Hi cousin", I say to Percy

"Bella it has been a while. I didn't expect you to join the hunt", Percy says

"Things change", I say

Annabeth hugs me tightly.

"Missed you", Annabeth says

"You too Annabeth. This is Angela Weber daughter of Nyx and Leah Clearwater who is a shape-shifter", I say

"We have shape-shifters here and vampires! They are protecting the camp", Annabeth says

"Really?" I ask having a bad feeling

"The Cullen's and the Quileute Wolf Pack", Annabeth says

My eyes go dark. Now I have to put up with them. I look at Leah and Angela and they both look mad too. This is going to get interesting…

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

The Cullen's had been depressed without Bella. It had been 5 years since they had seen her. Edward was the worse. He had lost his mate. Carlisle was the son of Apollo, Esme the daughter of Demeter, Rosalie the daughter of Aphrodite, Emmett the son of Hermes, Alice the daughter of Apollo, Jasper the son of Athena and Edward the son of Apollo.

When the IM message came through for them to protect Camp Half-Blood they decided to help. They needed something to distract them. When they got there the wolf pack was there. Edward asks how Bella was only to find out she disappeared 5 years ago and everyone thought she was dead. That broke Edward. He kept thinking what if he haven't left her? Would she still be alive?

Chiron had announced to the camp that the Hunters of Artemis would be arriving tomorrow. Not many campers where looking forward to it.

Nico who was next to the Cullen's waiting for the Hunters was excited.  
"Why are you so excited Nico?" Jasper asks

"I will get to see my sister again", Nico says

"I thought your sister was dead", Rosalie says

"I have another. She joined the hunt too same as Bianca. Here they come!" Nico says

The Hunters of Artemis where walking into camp. The Cullen's and the Pack had never seen them before. They were all women. Sam's eyes widen as he sees Leah walking with the Hunters glaring at everyone.

The Cullen's gasp at the person next to Leah. It was Bella. Walking with her head held high and proud. One thought went through their mind. _Bella is ALIVE!_...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
